Energon Games-Interview Scene
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: The tribute have been chosen, and are now in the capitol of Kaon. Now, the last day before the games, the tributes interviews. Arcee is confident after her interview, until Smoke Screen admits to something she feels will ruin her chance at winning the games for her brother Bumble Bee. How will she, and the audience of all of Cybertron react?


I sat under a spotlight as the bots before me were interviewed. I was certainly neurvous, and my energon blue, sparkling dress was certainly not helping me.. Then they called me up. "May we present, District Thirteen's femme tribute, Arcee." Knock Out called to the crowd.  
As I walked to the seat, I noticed I was being watched by the other tributes, especially my fellow tribute Smoke Screen.  
Once I sat down, my interview began. "So Arcee, I have to ask, what happened at the Reaping? Why did you steel up to voulenteer for your sibling Bummble Bee?" He asked. "Well, He's my adopted brother, and...,we knew each other since we were sparklings,... and...Were too attached for the Reaping to tear us apart. Though that has now occured." I respond, getting "Aww's" from Knock Out and the audience.  
"Very spark breaking story, my dear. Now, can you tell us about anything that has impressed you here in Kaon?" He asked.  
I think fast, and the first thought to me came out. "The Park." I say. The audiance of Cons make sounds of what I think are agreement.  
"Ah yes, I go there to walk my Cyber-K9 every day." Knock Out says before looking to the audience and saying, "Isnt he just so nosey?" Getting laughs for the audience. I smile showing them my fake humor for their jokes. In my district, we can NEVER have Cyber-K9's.  
Not only are they too exspensive and hard to care for, Cyber-Felines -like Energon- are the only acception. They can care and feed themselves, never bother you 24-7 and in nomater what health condition, they will cope. "So Arcee, what did you show the Game Makers to get you that surprising 11?" Im asked. I cant help but smile for real, thinking of the private sessions. Arachnid, I know must still be snickering at my fast move. I know She was the only one paying attention to us. She was impressed by my archery skills, and silently clapped as I left. "Hmm, I dont know... Am I allowed to?" I ask with some kind of humor. Then, I look to find Arachnid -who has a huge grin on her face plates- next to one of the Game Makers, and she tries to hide a sniker as he calls out, "No She's not!" I laugh along woth the crowd. "Well, sorry, but my lips are sealed." I say. "But this has nagged me ALL night, but your dress is absolutely splended!" Knock Out says gestureing to my dress.  
I look in the audience to see my stylest Star Scream, gesture with his hand for her to twirl. "You mean like this?" I say to Kock Out and the audience. Instictively, I get up and twirl. The crowd goes berzerk as my dress flares up with the gems as if im in some blazing deep blue energon inferno. When I stop the crowd still cheers. "Oh, please twirl again!" Knock Out begs me in amazment.  
Smiling, I twirl again. The crowd cheers louder. I catch a glymps of Arachnid, She was in awe at Star Screams work. They hate each other,  
But this was a apparent acception. I stop and start to tip over, but Knock Out catches me. "Oh, please twirl again My Dear!" He begs me again. Im giggling and say, "I-I cant,... I-Im too dizzy!" The crowd laughs and some give noises of disapointment.  
Some yell if Im alright, but Knock Out reassures them. "Oh, no need to worry She's safe with me." He says with his servo around me.  
He helps me back down to my seat and then the buzzer goes off. "Oh, Im sorry Arcce, but your interveiw time is up, My the odds be EVER in your favor My Dear." Knock Out says to me. Its for sure, Im one of his possibly best interveiws in his book.  
After I sit back in my seat with the other tributes, Knock out calls out my fellow tribute. "May we present, Our final interview and District Thirteens mech tribute, Smoke Screen." Smoke Screen walks out to His seat with all eyes glued to him and his dark purple and energon blue flamed suit. "So Smoke Screen, hows your time in our Capitol Kaon been, and what here have you liked the most?" Knock Out asks him. Well, thats a stupid question... Were practicaly prisoners here, actually, we basicly are! "Well, I'd have to say the Arcetecture and how nice this city appears at first look." Smoke Screen said smiling. "Oh, well we Decepticons do have standards, but We are all glad you enjoy it!"  
Knock Out says smiling and placing a servo on his chest plate. The crowd makes noises of HUGE agreement with him.  
The crowd of Cons LOVED him. He made jokes they enjoyed, and he and Knock Out got more questions done.  
"So Smoke Screen, such a good young bot like you must have a femme at home." Knock Out said raising a brow.  
Smoke Screen had a small blush on his face. He must really have a femme he loves back home. "I do, but she never noticed me."  
He says. "Oh, well let me say this. When you get out there in that arena, you win these games and bring it home to her."  
Knock out said, giving him some pep talk. "Thats the problem" Smoke Screen says, his head handing a little low. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, she came here with me..."  
He said. The Cons cheered, screamed, and went insane. I think and blush to realize it... Me! He means ME! I cover my now heating face plates with my hands and digits to mask the blue blush. Worse. The cameras go straight to me, only making me try to hide my blush more. Im embrareassed. Finally the buzzer sounds, Smoke Screens interview is over. And the embearassment of mine, is all over Cybertron...  
_

"Why did you do that!?" I yelled as I shoved Smoke Screen into a small colum holding a glass like metal vase of Cyber-Flowers.  
Arachnid and Rachet and Star Scream rush in to see Smoke Screen on the floor and me in front of him. What happened?" Arachnid asked.  
"She shoved me..." Smoke Screen snitches. "You What?!" The others said in surprise. "He embarassed me infront of the WHOLE planet!"  
I say in my defense. Rachet grabbed my arm and pulled me close to talk with me while Star Scream and Arachnid took Smoke Screen to a doctor. Rachet sat me on a chair and crossed his arms. "You do know, Smoke Screen might ACTUALLY be saving your aft?"  
"Saving it? He made me look weak!"  
"I thought you looked sweet! The blush, him calming love for you, it got every con out there!"  
"And the point is?!"  
"This can save you both in the games. 'The Star-crossed lovers from District Thirteen.' If you can do this act, District Thirteen might finally get a victor other than me from all those years ago!"  
Hes right. But I still dot appreceate what Smoke Screen did.  
Rachet escorts me to my room for bed. And we run into Smoke Screen. 


End file.
